The brightness and whiteness of paper or paperboard can be improved by, among other ways, treating the surface of a paper or paperboard web with an optical whitener or optical brightening agent (OBA). The OBA works by absorbing UV light and re-emitting it at visible light wavelengths, measured in a specified reflective range.